1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic data storage medium, more particularly to an electronic data storage medium and to a standard USB flash drive with deploying and retracting functions using press and push style.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently there is an ongoing trend towards the use of miniaturized, portable computer peripheral devices to store confidential data. In certain cases, such peripheral devices have been reduced to “pocket size”, meaning that they can literally be carried in a user's pocket in the same manner as a wallet or set of keys. One example of particular interest, in which context the present invention will be described herein, is a “flash disk”, or “Universal Serial Bus (USB) flash drive”. For example, one product includes a pen-type flash device having a USB connector plug that can be connected to a USB port of a standard computer. The USB plug connector is protected by a removable cover when not in use. A problem with convention pen-type peripheral devices is that the removable cover can become inadvertently lost while the device is in use, thereby leaving the USB plug connector exposed to damage or contamination.
What is needed is a pen-type portable computer peripheral device that overcomes the problems associated with conventional structures.